


WENIS BABY

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: just two girlfriends boning down- and saying the word wenis





	WENIS BABY

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this half done in my files and i swear to god i was griffin lit the fire underneath me, making me finish this before anything bad happens to my ladies

     “Hey, I wanna suck your wenis.” 

     Aubrey says, one lazy afternoon while laying across Dani’s lap. Dani, confused, pulls her sketchbook to the side to look at Aubrey.   
     “What?”   
     “Your wenis. Woman penis- lady peen? Lee-ni?” Aubrey loses focus for a moment, reflecting on the different ways to combine the words. Dani waves to get her refocused.

     “No, I understand  _ that _ , but what’s with this out of the blue?” She asks as Aubrey sits up.   
     “Hm? It’s not out of the blue; It’s equality.” Dani blinks at her. “Well, we have sex and you eat me out, so this: is equal. It’s equality.” Aubrey says definitely, chopping the air with her hand. Dani snorts.

     “Okay then.” She says setting her sketchbook to the side.

     “Yes!” Aubrey hisses, leaning up to kiss her wonderful girlfriend. The soft press of her lips causing a small sigh to bubble up. She really could spend all day kissing her, the hours passing with her like this would be incredible. The feeling her lips against hers is just so good; but that's not the plan for today. Aubrey pulls back, “Your shirts gotta go.”

     “Am I the only one stripping?” Dani says, pulling her shirt up over her head.

     “Nope,” Aubrey's hands already on her pants, “but we’ll get there.” Dani unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side before lifting her hips off the bed as Aubrey wrestles to get the hems over her feet. With a triumphant noise Aubrey pulls the pants free from Dani’s legs, then chucks them across the room. Dani breathes out a small laugh as Aubrey runs her fingers across her bare legs, “Right now it’s all you.”

     “Why are you giving me so much attention? What’s the occasion?” She asks as Aubrey stills for a moment, fingers drumming over her hips. Before she slides hands all over Dani.

     “No occasion really, it's because I love the way you feel, how nice it feels to press against you,” She slides her hands over her soft stomach, pressing her fingers lightly against it before roaming her hands up Dani’s rib cage, “You’re just so beautiful, the way you look when you’re over me,” She gives Dani’s breast a brief squeeze then trails her hands down, reaching down to her underwear and pushing them down, “I love the way you feel in my hands,”  She slides down, “And my mouth,” She kisses the inside of Dani’s hip, “It’s addicting…” Dani gasps when she feels Aubrey’s lips, hot and soft against her. “You’re so soft, and-” Dani feels Aubrey smile, “The mouth feel is incredible.” Dani groans.

     “Can you just never say that ever again?”

     “You can’t silence the truth. Mouth feel is very important-”

     “I can stop this,” Dani says, cutting her off, “I can ban you from ever touching my dick ever again.” She jokes as a halfhearted threat, no real weight behind the words; but nonetheless Aubrey gapes.

     “No! I’ll be good!” She says as she pops up for a kiss. Dani rolls her eyes and kisses her back. Aubrey eagerly deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue against the inside of her lip, making Dani shiver. Dani jolts as she feels Aubrey squeeze her making her moan. She can feel Aubrey smile. “I promise.” Aubrey says as she slides down again.

     Dani feels her heart skip a beat as Aubrey licks her lips, lowering her head down over her, the soft puff of breath making her stomach tense involuntarily. She cant help the moans that spills from her lips, hand flying up to her mouth in a half attempt to cover her mouth as Aubrey sucks at the tip. Her mouth is hot, hotter than her hands and Dani’s head feels light as Aubrey laves her tongue against her, base to tip and peppered with sloppy kisses. Her toes curl from the sensation. The pleasure mounts as Aubrey strokes what isn’t receiving the attention of her mouth, pressing the base every so often. Through the rush of pleasure Dani notices Aubrey’s other hand snake down between her own legs. “H-hey,” she taps Aubrey’s shoulder, who leans back and looks up at her.

     “What’s up?”

     “I want to have you.” Dani says, fingers coming up to play with Aubrey’s hair.

     Aubrey frowns a little, “But this is for you...”

     “Nothing would please me more.”

     “Do you want me on top?” Aubrey concedes, no need to continue being stubborn if they both are going to have fun. Dani smiles.

     “No, I wanna hold you.” Aubrey smiles as lifts her shirt over her head, sneaking a kiss before rolling onto her back. Dani pops the buttons on her jeans a starts taking them off- peeling the tight fabric from Aubrey's legs. 

     “Why do you wear such tight pants?” Dani, near complains as she pulls at the bunched material as Aubrey lifts her hips and puts a pillow under them.

     “Hm?” 

     “Your skinny jeans; these are impossible.” 

     “I like them, they’re comfy.” 

     “How could these leg prisons be comfortable?” Dani asks sourly making Aubrey laugh.

     “Not everyone likes wearing flare cuts.” 

     “Maybe they should,” Dani huffs as she drops Aubrey's pants over the edge of the bed. Dani scoots close, pulling Aubrey’s legs over her thighs. Dani groans as she pushes in, hearing a pleased sigh from Aubrey. Dani feels like she’s melting into her, it’s intense and almost shocking how how she is, even after all the other times they’ve done it. She whimpers as she gets used to the feverish heat. And when she does, Dani settles into a calm rhythm, hands roaming and touching all she can of Aubrey. Trailing over her chest and stomach, Dani delights in the give under her fingers She presses her hands over her hips, admiring how soft she is; how welcoming she felt under her hands. Aubrey’s hand reaches down, going to her clit and Dani shifts a little to let her get past as she wraps her arms around her soft middle. Dani lifts her head and Aubrey tilts hers, leaning close and kissing her. Their rough breathing the only other sound over their sounds of devotion to one another. She feels Aubrey’s rubbing grow quicker and picks up the pace, grinding against her at the end of every thrust. When Aubrey breaks the kiss to gasp, her rough pants coming quicker and quicker, Dani feels her own end closing in on her. Pleasure swirls as Aubrey comes with a gasp and moan, clenching down reflexively, earning a moan from her girlfriend. Dani hangs on for a bit longer coming, arms squeezing around Aubrey. There is only the sound of heavy breathing as they recover, Dani laying fully on Aubrey, arms wrapped around her. She hears Aubrey lick her lips before speaking.

     “Don’t think that you’ve won. I  _ will _ suck your wenis. It’s  _ equality _ .” Dani smiles against her chest.

     “It’s already equality, when I make you feel good I feel good.”

     “This is not the end!”

     “Give it a rest.”

     “Wenis! Wenis! Wenis!”

     “Aubrey, please, we can’t keep doing this.”  


End file.
